1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of personal exercise and in particular to a roller exerciser and massager apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many exercise devices known in the art, and there are massagers that are used in contract with the skin. However, many of these devices are bulky and expensive. In addition, many of the devices on the market, or known in the art, are actually dangerous in the sense that they can cause damage to bones or muscles.
It would be advantageous to have an exerciser/massager device that is safe, easily and cheaply constructed, but sturdy, that exercises different muscles and allows toning and weight loss in a safe simple manner.
Several illustrations have been presented to aid in the understanding of the present invention. The scope of the present invention is not limited to what is disclosed in the drawings.